


Неоконченный дрифт

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Christine - Stephen King, Hakuouki: Shinsengumi Kitan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Explicit Language, Gen, Pre-Slash, mystics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: Любовь к транспортному средству может кардинально изменить жизнь человека. Проверено.
Relationships: Харада Саноске/Окита Соджи
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Неоконченный дрифт

**Author's Note:**

> использована версия о ДД из «Новых охотников за привидениями»

Харада любит возвращаться домой. Как бы плохо ни шел день, что бы ни произошло, какие бы требовательные клиенты ему ни попались, лучшее, что с ним происходит — это возвращение домой.  
Наверное, потому, что его там ждут. Он не сразу привык к этому, к тому, что нельзя засиживаться допоздна, а то и вовсе ночевать в студии, что он теперь больше не один.  
Он входит в квартиру и поднимается на второй этаж прямо так, не разуваясь, останавливается на пороге и долго рассматривает парня, лежащего на постели. Ладного, яркого. У него совершенно белые волосы, хотя он совсем не старый, но по сравнению с тем, чем все могло закончиться, это такие мелочи.  
Харада моет руки, на которых еще видны следы от ожогов, и только потом устраивается на краю кровати, наклоняется и касается лица парня.  
— Я соскучился, — улыбается уголками губ, ложится рядом как есть, в куртке и ботинках. Он может делать это потому, что в ответ не последует никаких возражений. — Знаешь, я тут вспомнил о том, как мы с тобой познакомились. Ты помнишь?  
Молчание в ответ определенно можно считать согласием. Конечно, помнит. Как такое можно забыть?  
Харада поворачивает голову, чтобы видеть его лицо, и вздыхает.  
— А знаешь, каково наше знакомство было для меня? Хочешь знать? Сейчас я расскажу...

Место было удобное и неудобное одновременно. С одной стороны, на границе с административным районом, откуда можно было добраться до нужной точки, просто пройдя несколько шагов и поймав такси, с другой, именно сюда старались лишний раз не соваться — и так в газетах было полно криминальных сводок. Впрочем, Хараду Саноске это никогда особо не беспокоило. У него была приметная внешность — высокий, широкоплечий, явно нарастивший мышцы не в качалке — и достаточно мозгов, чтобы не только иметь прибыльный бизнес, который местным не приходило в голову отжать, но и существовать с ними в мире, хотя о нем ходило достаточно слухов. В том числе, что он сливает информацию о своих клиентах полиции.  
В любом случае именно сегодня у Харады была рабочая смена, и он направлялся прогулочным шагом к неприметному на первый взгляд подвальчику под несколько раз подновленной вывеской.  
Место это досталось ему практически бесплатно, когда прежнего хозяина выпилили из реальности, нашпиговав свинцом, и приносило неплохой доход, несмотря на слухи.  
Он как раз отпер дверь и начал спускаться вниз, когда в кармане ожил телефон.  
Харада остановился, достал его и прижал трубку к уху.  
— Да?  
Дверь за его спиной надсадно заскрипела и начала закрываться, оставляя его в полной темноте, но Хараду это ничуть не смутило. Он двинулся вниз по ступеням, ориентируясь так, словно видел в темноте. Не зацепил ничего из мебели, добравшись до выключателя. Хмыкнул, выслушивая раздраженного собеседника.  
— Ну, Хиджиката-сан, разве я виноват в том, что на вас нарисовали карикатуру и развесили её по району? Я пирсер, а не художник... — галогеновые лампы под потолком защелкали, загудев, и начали медленно разгораться. — Тем более, если вас изобразили со стрелой в голове. Это не мой профиль...  
Харада дошел до раковины и принялся мыть руки, оставив телефон на столе, на громкой связи.  
— Харада, сделай одолжение, не паясничай!  
— Да кто ж паясничает, Хиджиката-сан, — Саноске улыбнулся. — Я просто пытаюсь понять, что нужно от меня заместителю комиссара полиции в этот раз.  
— Хочу напомнить, что твоя работа заключается не в том, чтобы делать татуировки и пирсинг, а в том, чтобы доставлять информацию.  
— Вот тут вы ошибаетесь, Хиджиката-сан, — парировал Харада. — Зарабатываю я как раз татуировками и пирсингом. А информацию предоставляю, потому что иначе вы будете торчать у моего порога и отпугивать клиентуру. И тогда мне точно придется прилагать усилия, фиксировать вас и находить стрелу подходящего размера.  
— Харада!  
— Я шучу, Хиджиката-сан, — ответил Саноске и взглянул на часы. — А сейчас простите, мне надо работать. Обещаю, если что-то узнаю, обязательно сообщу.  
И прежде чем тот успел еще хоть что-то возразить, положил трубку.

Интересный клиент нарисовался ближе к вечеру, когда обычно с работы возвращались служащие с двенадцатичасовым графиком. Его машина подъехала к подвальчику и некоторое время просто стояла, оглашая окрестности приглушенными басами. Вскоре басы стихли вместе с заглушённым мотором, все фары авто погасли, и из него вышел темноволосый юноша.  
Поставил машину на сигнализацию и спустился по лестнице в подвал, оглядываясь вокруг.  
Харада как раз был в подсобке. Работы сегодня было не слишком много — видимо, холод остудил пыл желающих приобрести себе памятный рисунок в виде любимой собаки, девушки или и того и другого, желательно в провокационной позе, — он услышал шум и выглянул.  
— Решил сделать себе татуировку или пирсинг, или просто пришел погреться? — окликнул гостя и хмыкнул, когда тот повернулся. Полиция, с которой он сотрудничал, а особенно Хиджиката-сан, были бы рады заполучить этого голубчика в свои теплые объятья.  
Парень машинально потеребил серебряную сережку в ухе, прежде чем ответить.  
— Я так сильно похож на бомжа, что ты решил, будто мне нужно отогреться? — голос у него был низким и вкрадчивым, а ещё щедро сдобренным язвительностью. — Мне нужна небольшая татуировка на правое плечо. Даже скорее... около ключицы. А ты, как говорят якудза, здесь лучший мастер, — гость подошел ближе, позволяя рассмотреть небольшой камешек в серьге под цвет глаз.  
— Якудза много чего обо мне говорят и не всегда цензурно... — Харада не стал отказывать, отошел к столу, на котором были разложены альбомы с эскизами, и указал на них. Оценил и язвительность, и намек на знакомство, но внешне никак этого не показал.  
— Мне плевать на то, что собаки брешут, — отмахнулся явившийся и, приблизившись, принялся рассматривать.  
— Что именно хочешь?  
— Несколько иероглифов. Клинок неба, — откликнулся юношу. — Дело на пару минут, а плачу наличкой. Устроит?  
Харада распахнул дверь рабочего кабинета и, войдя внутрь, принялся перебирать банки с краской.  
— Клинок неба, говоришь? И где конкретно ты хочешь татуировку?  
Вместо ответа гость стащил сперва куртку, затем толстовку и, наконец, футболку, открывая проколотые соски. Коснулся пальцами кожи между плечом и правой стороной груди прямо под началом ключицы.  
— Здесь.  
Харада оторвался от своего занятия, оценивая вид. По его мнению, наглости некоторым было не занимать. Он надел перчатки и зарядил краску в машинку, указал клиенту на специальное кресло. Дождался, когда тот устроится, и протянул ему альбом с эскизами.  
— Иероглифы «Клинок» с третьей по шестую страницу, «Небо» с десятой по пятнадцатую. Посмотри и выбери, что больше нравится.  
— Без разницы, — ответ парня заставил его удивленно вскинуть голову. — На твоё усмотрение, ты же мастер, в конце концов.  
Хараду так и подмывало напомнить этому язвительному типу, что он может ему набить все, что угодно, вплоть до «я обожаю лизать мужские задницы» на китайском, но он сдержался. Потому что за издевкой и попыткой задеть профессиональную гордость явно скрывался вызов: «Ты же видишь, какой я — сможешь уловить то, что мне нужно?»  
Он придвинулся ближе и, включив машинку, занялся наметкой контура, промокал кожу специальной тканью, убирая выступающую сукровицу. Задумался, с чего можно было начать разговор, чтобы получить хоть какую-то информацию, которую можно будет передать полиции.  
— Якудза, кстати, тебя Копейщиком назвали. Собственно, они так тебя представили, — нарушил пришедший повисшую тишину. — Рабочий псевдоним, стало быть? Или расшифровка какая?  
— Пошлость, — отозвался Харада. — Говорят, что между ног у меня древко копья...  
— Ну хорошо хоть не жезл любви, — пришедший не покраснел и не стушевался. — А как настоящее имя?  
— Харада Саноске, — он отнял иглу от кожи, рассматривая получившийся контур. — А твое?  
На самом деле вопрос был чисто символическим, он и так прекрасно знал, кто перед ним.  
Юноша некоторое время смотрел на него в упор, а потом разразился громким смехом, словно Харада сказал что-то очень смешное.  
— Мое имя? — повторил, сумев продышаться только через некоторое время. — Не заговаривай мне зубы, Харада. Я знаю, что ты работаешь на правительственных шавок. И что инфу для них собираешь, это тоже знаю. А сунулся я сюда ровно потому, что ты действительно зарекомендовал себя как лучший мастер. Доделывай, что начал, и я оставлю вдвое больше стоимости моей тату. Хватит за молчание легавым?  
— Оставь деньги себе, на сладкое, — посоветовал Харада, едва заметно поджав губы. — Не тебе меня судить. Каждый живет так, как может. И по долгам платит тоже.  
Судя по всему, он зацепил что-то, что трогать не следовало, потому что в следующую минуту ему прилетело кулаком в лицо. Неслабо, так что отшатнулся, проехавшись по столику с принадлежностями локтем.  
Пришедший же резко поднялся с места, подхватил свою одежду и выметнулся из студии, напоследок так грохнув дверью, что чуть штукатурка с потолка не посыпалась.  
— Вот уж действительно, поплатился за язык, — Харада потрогал разбитую губу и принялся собирать разбросанные инструменты и банки с краской. Он не сомневался, что Окита Соджи больше в его студии никогда не появится.

Они встретились неделю спустя. Харада как раз направлялся к себе домой, закончив работу, и остановился возле вендингового автомата с сигаретами, собираясь выбрать, чем будет травить свой организм сегодня, когда рядом резко затормозила красная лакированная машина с тонировкой. Он приподнял бровь, пытаясь понять, кому и что от него понадобилось, но тут боковое стекло опустилось и он увидел за рулем Окиту.  
— Ну и чего пялишься? — тот явно был чем-то недоволен и не собирался это скрывать.  
— Пытаюсь понять, что ты здесь делаешь, — честно отозвался Харада и все-таки купил сигареты.  
— Ты не закончил мою татуировку, — напомнили ему.  
— Это было проблематично, учитывая, как ты себя повел.  
Вместо ответа Окита открыл дверцу и кивнул на пассажирское сидение.  
Харада, конечно, мог сделать вид, что все так и должно было быть, но что-то подсказывало: стоит раз поддаться, и кое-кто просто сядет ему на шею.  
— Садись давай! — нетерпеливо потребовал Окита, когда ничего не произошло.  
— Мой рабочий день уже закончен, — возразил Харада и затянулся. — К тому же я так и не услышал, что хотел.  
— И что же ты хотел услышать? — Окита глумливо изогнул бровь. — Может, мне попросить прощение, и поклониться до кучи, как подобает?  
— Можешь просто начать с фразы: «Вот твои деньги за контур».  
Окита некоторое время смотрел на него в упор, а потом скривился и вытащил из кармана перетянутый резинкой рулон купюр — так обычно делали ставки уличные гонщики.  
— Здесь даже больше, чем требуется, — он помолчал, а потом добавил. — Я хочу, чтобы ты закончил работу.  
— А как же мои правительственные шавки? — не то чтобы Харада хотел снова нарываться на скандал, скорее ему было интересно.  
— Ну если только ты прячешь их в шкафу, — ему ответили белозубой улыбкой. — Тогда, конечно, пусть поприсутствуют.  
Харада раздумывал некоторое время, а потом затушил окурок и забрался в машину, сунув купюры в карман.  
Изнутри салон был отделан натуральной кожей — сразу было видно, что деньги на него потрачены немалые. Да и приборная панель была явно сделана на заказ.  
— Нравится? — Окита дождался, когда он пристегнется, и завел мотор.  
— Она великолепна! — на самом деле Харада не слишком хорошо разбирался в четырехколесном транспорте, но выглядела машина впечатляюще.  
Окита улыбнулся с неподдельной гордостью, как владелец породистой лошади-призёра.  
— Сам собрал. Её зовут Киёмицу.  
Харада не был удивлен услышанным. Многие из тех, кто трепетно относился к технике — стритрейсеры, байкеры — действительно собирали свой транспорт с нуля, чтобы быть уверенными в нем. И давали своим машинам имена.  
— Как-нибудь я покажу тебе, на что эта крошка способна, — пообещал ему Окита, лавируя между домами так, что у мастерской они оказались за несколько минут. — А пока ты покажи мне, на что способен.  
Они спустились в подвал и устроились на прежних местах, словно время застыло, а затем вернулось на круги своя. Харада отметил, что он все-таки додумался закрыть контур повязкой и, судя по всему, прочитал в интернете, как за ним ухаживать.  
— Неплохо.  
Он обработал место будущего рисунка специальным средством и занялся татуировкой.  
— У тебя хорошая кожа, — заметил, отвлекшись от работы. Отодвинул иглу. Во время таких разговоров было важно, чтобы руки не дрожали. Зацепишь так сосудик и не только рисунок угробишь, но и отек у клиента останется. — И сережки подобраны хорошо. Мастер делал...  
Он не удержался и обвел заострившийся сосок с кольцом. Окита сглотнул и, кажется, был готов снова прервать сеанс. Он облизнул губы и подался вперед, прикрывая свесившимися ладонями пах.  
— Думаю, я приду в следующий раз.  
— Да, так и стоит поступить, — Харада сообразил, что позволил себе лишнее, и отодвинулся. — Вот моя визитка, позвони, когда решишь продолжить.  
Судя по тому, как хлопнула дверь, он рисковал вообще не дождаться этого звонка.

Спустя неделю стало понятно, что так оно и будет. Не сказать, что Харада ожидал чего-то другого, но надо было как-то, наверное, иначе. Его размышления прервал телефонный звонок, и Саноске отложил в сторону лист с эскизом. На том были изображены кольца для сосков — эксклюзивная, так сказать, модель, если кто-то возьмется сделать. Для одного соска катана, словно вошедшая в него по самую гарду и вышедшая с другой стороны клинком, для другого кольцо, выполненное в форме наручника. Тонкая цепочка, соединяющая их между собой. Белое золото с чёрным напылением.  
— Слушаю.  
— Сано, у нас тут проблема, — голос у Нагакуры был обеспокоенным.  
— И что у нас случилось?  
— Хиджикату-сана сбила машина, — фраза заставила Хараду вопросительно приподнять бровь, словно собеседник мог его видеть.  
— Когда? Как?  
— Вчера вечером он возвращался из управления, — принялся рассказывать Шинпачи. — Почти добрался до дома, когда у самого крыльца на него налетела какая-то тачка. Старая, потрепанная, ее и запомнили-то поэтому.  
— Как он? — пришлось вставать и собираться. Сидеть на месте после таких новостей Харада точно не мог. Рисунок, понятное дело, был забыл. Для него сейчас было просто не время.  
— В больнице. Врачи говорят, что ему еще повезло.  
— Ладно, я сейчас еду к нему.  
На самом деле с «сейчас», он, конечно, погорячился. Сперва пришлось поймать транспорт, а уже потом Саноске сообразил, что так и не спросил у приятеля, в какой больнице оказался Хиджиката. Планомерно посещать все пять лечебных учреждений ему не очень-то хотелось.  
Поэтому пришлось отправиться в мастерскую, благо та находилась ближе, чем любая из больниц.  
Таксист всю дорогу трещал без умолку, так что Хараде никак не удавалось сосредоточиться на своих мыслях. Что-то не давало ему покоя, но что именно...  
— Знаете, во всем этом городе есть что-то противоестественное! — долетело до него, и Саноске повернул голову, рассматривая водителя. Тот был уже не молод, с приятным лицом ученого, в очках.  
— Что, например?  
— Ну, например, доки. Вы когда-нибудь были ночью в доках?  
— Знаете, — Харада помолчал. — Меня никогда не посещало такое желание.  
— И правильно! — таксист сотворил охранный знак. — Поговаривают, что там завелись демоны.  
— Серьезно? — это звучало все более абсурдно.  
— Там пропадают люди, — принялся перечислять водитель. — А еще там находили странные пятна... Как масляные, но это не масло...  
— Люди везде пропадают, — ответил ему Харада, радуясь, что они уже приехали. Только фанатика ему для полного счастья и не хватало.  
Таксист явно был обижен его отношением. Забрал деньги, буркнул что-то и поспешил убраться. Саноске облегченно вздохнул и поднырнул под полуопущенную гаражную дверь и почти тут же с кем-то столкнулся. Из коробки в руках налетевшего на него парня посыпались запчасти.  
— Ибуки, — Харада с сомнением взглянул на ремонтника. — А тебе не говорили, что надо иногда смотреть под ноги и по сторонам?  
Рюноске, который, может, и хотел бы извиниться, мгновенно вспыхнул и вместо этого огрызнулся:  
— Сигнал на себя вешай!  
— Что ты сказал? — Харада ухватил его за шкирку. — Сигнал, говоришь? — кулак пришелся точно по темени, и Ибуки вскрикнул. — Такой?  
Ибуки явно собрался ответить что-то, от чего снова получил бы по темечку, исключительно в воспитательных целях, а вовсе не потому, что Харада обиделся, но в этот момент дверь в расположенной под самым потолком комнате распахнулась, и вниз спустился Нагакура.  
— Ты же сказал, что поедешь в больницу.  
— А ты сказал мне, в какую? — парировал Харада и пожал протянутую руку.  
— Ох, точно, нет! — Нагакура хлопнул себя по лбу. — Погоди, сейчас.  
Наблюдая за тем, как как приятель взбегает наверх, Харада покачал головой и направился к небольшому дивану, стоящему в углу.  
Возле него стояла одна из машин, накрытая пологом. Сам не зная почему, Харада потянулся и сдернул его.  
— Киёмицу? — он удивленно приподнял бровь, узнав машину Окиты. — Интересно, что она тут делает?  
Насколько он успел узнать Соджи, тот ни за что бы не стал пользоваться услугами мастерской для того, чтобы починить свой транспорт.  
— Нравится? — голос приятеля заставил его вздрогнуть и обернуться.  
— Да, — отнекиваться было бессмысленно. И машина, и ее хозяин Хараде очень нравились. Хозяин даже больше. — Просто не думал, что она будет здесь.  
— Хозяин оставил ее дня три назад, — припомнил Шинпачи и протянул ему бумагу с адресом больницы.  
— Сказал, когда заберет?  
— Нет, ничего не сказал. И вообще он вел себя странно. Я даже собирался рассказать о нем Хиджикате-сану, а видишь, что случилось?  
— Да, вижу, — Саноске предпочел не говорить, что вообще-то против того, чтобы полиция и в частности Хиджиката-сан интересовались Соджи. — Я вот думаю. Может, у тебя найдется чего-нибудь выпить, прежде чем я поеду в больницу?  
— Тебе вообще-то не помешает, — согласился с ним Шинпачи. — Ты уже вторую неделю какой-то взвинченный.  
— Были причины.  
Вообще распространяться о том, что произошло между ним и Соджи, Харада не собирался. Скажешь одно, придется рассказывать другое, потом третье. Зачем это надо?  
Впрочем, если Шинпачи что-то и заподозрил, то расспрашивать не стал и сделал знак следовать за ним. Они оставили Ибуки собирать запчасти и вышли на улицу, в кафе, расположенное буквально в двух шагах.  
Устроились за столиком под навесом и заказали выпивку.  
— Так что? Она дала от ворот поворот? — спросил Шинпачи, разливая саке по пиалам и устраиваясь напротив.  
Саноске, который был готов к чему угодно, но только не к этому, в первое мгновение даже не знал, что сказать. ННадо было, конечно, выдать: «Я не понимаю, о чем ты» или что-то еще в таком же духе, но вместо этого он отхлебнул саке и признался:  
— Он.  
Теперь настала пора Шинпачи удивленно молчать.  
— Нет, ну что-то подобное я и подозревал, — выдавил он наконец. — Ты всегда такой обходительный с женщинами...  
— Это ты на что сейчас намекаешь?  
— На то, что нормальные мужики так себя не ведут.  
— А кто так себя ведет? — заинтересовался Харада. — Геи?  
— И они тоже.  
Саноске только и осталось, что потянуться и стукнуть его кулаком по макушке. После чего он требовательно подставил пиалу.  
— Налей уже. А то мне еще к Хиджикате... сану, — добавил едко. — Ехать.  
Нагакура не нашел, что ему возразить.

До больницы он добрался в лучшем случае часа через два. На самом деле можно было бы туда и не ехать — вряд ли Хиджиката мог сказать ему что-то сверх того, что уже было известно Шинпачи, но раз обещал.  
Медсестра в приемном покое встретила его неласково. Может быть дело было в том, что персонал опасался, что пациента кто-то попытается добить, а может дело было в том, что ей просто не нравились высокие, широкоплечие парни.  
— Вы являетесь родственником? — допытывалась она, стараясь стоять так, чтобы не пропустить Хараду внутрь палаты.  
— Нет.  
— Тогда вам нельзя...  
В этот момент дверь палаты наконец открылась, и на пороге возник Сайто. Окинул его пристальным взглядом и кивком пригласил внутрь. Возмущенно вскинувшуюся медсестру они попросту проигнорировали. Харада и вовсе прикрыл дверь прямо у нее перед носом и прислонился к ней спиной.  
Хиджиката-сан лежал на постели, весь замотанный бинтами, и сверлил его недовольным взглядом.  
— Вы так на меня смотрите, словно это я был за рулем сбившей вас машины, — заметил Харада.  
— А ты не был?  
— Хиджиката-сан, это неудачная шутка даже для вас, — Саноске вздохнул. — Начиная с того, что мы с вами в одной лодке, и заканчивая тем фактом, что вы же меня и нанимали.  
Хиджиката что-то недовольно проворчал, а кричать не начал, вероятно, только потому, что на шее у него красовался фиксатор.  
— Вы видели эту машину? — задал интересующий его вопрос Саноске.  
Хиджиката смерил его еще одним недовольным взглядом, взял с прикроватной тумбочки блокнот и протянул ему. Скривился, когда пальцы задрожали.  
Харада подступил ближе, взял его и принялся пролистывать, разбирая иероглифы.  
Получалось, что Хиджиката-сан практически все уже успел рассказать. Возвращался домой, решил сократить дорогу, вывернул к крыльцу и вот тут...  
— Вы решили сократить дорогу?  
Хиджиката явно собрался кивнуть, но потом скрипнул зубами.  
— Да, — подал голос Сайто.  
— Кто-то мог знать об этом?  
На самом деле в том, чтобы разузнать все эти подробности, не было ровным счетом никакого смысла. Он не был полицейским и не собирался бегать по закоулкам в поисках того, кто совершил наезд.  
Просто такого везучего сукиного сына не могли оставить на свободе, а это означало появление патрулей, которые обязательно будут совать везде свой нос.  
Да, он сотрудничал с полицией, но только для того, чтобы такого не происходило.  
Хиджиката тем временем надолго задумался.  
Протянул руку, и Харада, сообразив, отдал ему блокнот.  
«Я сам об этом не знал, — вывел он на странице. — Пока не увидел ремонтников».  
— Ремонтников? — встрепенулся Харада.  
— Там ремонтировали дорогу, — вытолкнул тот. — Но Сайто уже проверил. Там произошла авария.  
Харада кивнул, принимая информацию к сведению. Что-то не давало ему покоя, но пока он не мог понять, что именно.  
— В любом случае, мне неизвестно, кто вас сбил, — Харада пожал плечами.  
— Я хочу, что бы ты это выяснил.  
— Я вам кто? Ищейка? — предложение скорее насмешило.  
— Нет, но тебе будет проще это сделать, — ответил ему Сайто.  
Спорить с этим было бессмысленно. 

В городе было только одно место, где можно было узнать любую или почти любую информацию. Небольшой бильярдный клуб в центре города. Вдвойне удобно было то, что его хозяин Ширануи Кё в свое время порядочно задолжал Хараде и теперь примерно раз в месяц закрывал двери и отдавал ему на откуп и разгром бильярдный зал. Харада приходил под вечер и всю ночь проводил за столом, к утру прокуривая помещение так, что можно было топор вешать. Это было что-то вроде разгрузки, когда нервы совсем сдавали.  
Как сейчас, например.  
— Слушай, ну и видок у тебя... — Кё покачал головой, добрую минуту изучая его, стоящего на пороге, но внутрь все-таки пропустил.  
— Нормальный вид, — Харада стащил куртку и хрустнул шейными позвонками, разминая их. Ему нужно было выпустить из себя все, что скопилось.  
— Ну, проходи, красавец мужчина.  
С Ширануи у них были забавные отношения. Саноске сделал ему татуировку. Самую обычную, ничего сложного. И должен был сообщить об этом. Потому что тот вообще-то был дружком Казамы, а где Казама, там криминал. Но, как и в случае с Соджи, не стал этого делать. Правда, по другой причине. Так что такие вот ночи можно было считать платой за его молчание.  
Кий привычно лег в руку, и Харада прокрутил его в пальцах, привыкая к весу. Сложил шары в пирамиду, воспользовавшись треугольником, приласкал пальцами шафт и прицелился по битку. Снукер всегда помогал ему привести мысли в порядок, и сегодняшний день не был исключением. Особенно когда было столько вопросов.  
В углу была установлена пепельница, но курить пока не хотелось. Может быть, позже, когда дело дойдет до сложных комбинаций, Саноске обязательно распечатает пачку, а пока...  
Он как раз загнал очередной шар в лузу, когда в зале, где была барная стойка, раздался какой-то шум. Грохот, голоса, а затем крики. Один из голосов точно принадлежал Кё, а вот второй... Что-то было в интонациях и звучании...  
— Соджи?..  
Ему понадобилось всего пара мгновений, чтобы добраться до дверей, отделяющих бильярдный зал от остальных помещений, и распахнуть их. И творившееся за ними определенно этого стоило. Не каждый день увидишь, как Ширануи, парня, в общем-то, не робкого десятка, трясут за грудки, словно он нашкодивший школяр.  
— Я что, блядь, должен тебе телефон обрывать, как какая-нибудь шлюха?! — негодовал тем временем учинивший представление Окита. И сказать по правде, если бы не голос, Харада бы не сразу узнал его.  
Что-то произошло за эти несколько дней, что они не виделись.  
У Соджи были седые волосы и красные, словно налитые кровью глаза, и это смотрелось очень жутко, особенно когда они мерцали.  
— Я вообще думал, что ты сдох где-нибудь в подворотне! И у меня сегодня закрыто! Табличку на двери видел, или читать не умеешь?! — не остался в долгу Ширануи, и они сцепились не на шутку, опрокинув один из столов и несколько стульев.  
— Да мне плевать, закрыто у тебя или нет! — произнес Окита и отшвырнул от себя Кё, так что тот, несмотря на всю свою подготовку, проехался спиной по паркету. — Ты. Мне. Должен!  
В руках у Соджи сверкнуло лезвие ножа, и Харада больше не смог стоять на месте. Прекрасно понимал, что может на этот самый нож нарваться. Короткое движение, и руки Соджи оказались заведены за спину, а кий, который Саноске так и не бросил, был использован как средство удержания. Не до боли, но ощутимо. Нож выпал из пальцев юноши, и Копейщик подхватил его.  
— Может, теперь ты все-таки соизволишь меня заметить?  
— Что за...  
— Я вот тоже хочу это спросить, — хмыкнул Саноске. — Что с тобой произошло?  
Соджи дернулся в его руках, трепыхнулся, пытаясь освободиться, а потом со всей силы двинул его стопой в голень.  
Как он не сломал Хараде кость, осталось загадкой. По всей видимости, именно это он и пытался сделать.  
Пришлось его отпустить.  
Окита шарахнулся в сторону, разворачиваясь. Оскалился, словно был диким зверем, а потом метнулся на улицу.  
И в этот раз Саноске метнулся следом за ним.  
Когда он выскочил на улицу, Окита уже садился в какую-то ржавую, казалось, готовую вот-вот развалиться тачку. Но по газам дал так, словно под капотом у нее был по меньшей мере мотор от Киёмицу. Да и двигалась она, несмотря на вид, очень быстро.  
— Вот ведь! — Харада шагнул на проезжую часть и едва не поскользнулся. Опустил глаза и обнаружил, что стоит в большом поблескивающем пятне. — Это еще что?  
Он присел на корточки и коснулся его пальцами. Поверхность была жирная, но при этом пахла чем-то горючим, керосином или бензином.  
«Как масляные, но это не масло», — вспомнилось ему.  
Харада резко развернулся и направился обратно в клуб, собираясь как следует расспросить Кё о его новом интересном знакомом. Тот уже слегка очнулся. Сидел на полу и тряс головой, силясь прийти в себя.  
— Нет, ты видел?!  
— Видел, и у меня к тебе пара вопросов, — на полу неподалеку от него валялся сифон с содовой — вероятно, упал во время драки — и Харада направил струю из него прямо Ширануи в лицо. Тот шокированно дернулся, уставился на него во все глаза, даже забыл утереть стекающую с волос воду.  
— Это что сейчас было?  
— Попытка привести тебя в чувство. Что здесь делает Соджи, и как давно вы друг друга знаете?  
— Да пошел ты!  
— Тут еще достаточно содовой, — заметил Харада, устраиваясь напротив него. — И я с радостью ей с тобой поделюсь.  
— Ну ты и козел, оказывается, — как-то восхищенно протянул Ширануи и стащил резинку, распуская хвост. — Ладно. Он иногда участвует в заездах за принадлежащую мне команду уличных гонщиков. Характер у него, конечно, отвратительный, но дело свое он знает. А тут он как с катушек слетел, когда приобрел это ведро с болтами.  
— И как давно? — Харада поискал глазами стакан, но целых в поле зрения не было, одни сплошные осколки на полу, и он решил, что обойдется без содовой.  
— Неделю где-то, — припомнил Кё. — Причем сперва вроде было ничего, а сейчас все стало совсем хуево.  
— Ясно, — Харада вытащил телефон и набрал номер такси. Ему нужно было кое-что узнать о городских легендах.

— Так вас же не интересовали мои россказни, — Саннан-сан, а именно так звали таксиста, взирал на него с крайней степенью подозрения.  
— Считайте, что я изменил свое мнение, — ответил ему Саноске. — Так что, отвезете меня?  
— Что, решили поохотиться на призраков?  
— Вроде того.  
Его окинули еще одним скептическим взглядом, а затем кивнули на пассажирское сидение.  
— Не знаю, зачем вам это, но отвезу.  
— Вот и хорошо.  
Саннан-сан что-то проворчал, кажется, о типах, которые возомнили себя героями, пока Саноске пристегивался ремнем, а потом завел мотор. Но вместо того, чтобы сразу направиться в сторону доков, почему-то взял курс на окружную дорогу.  
— И куда мы?  
— Ну вы же хотели городских легенд, — усмехнулся ему таксист.  
— Строго говоря, меня интересует только одна, — заметил Харада.  
— А я и собираюсь рассказать вам о ней, — заверил его Саннан-сан, и причин спорить больше не было.  
Зато были причины подумать о том, что происходит вокруг. И о том, что слишком все подозрительно. Можно было предположить, что Соджи совершенно случайно оказался в его мастерской. Ну как случайно... Если верить его словам, он водил знакомство с якудза, и именно они обеспечили Саноске определенную рекламу, достаточную, чтобы юноша заинтересовался.  
— Вы ведь специально, — он посмотрел на Саннана-сана.  
— Что именно? — тот изобразил недоумение.  
— Вы специально начали рассказывать мне эту легенду, — уверенно продолжил Саноске. — Вы знаете гораздо больше, чем сказали мне тогда.  
— Ну вы же не стали меня слушать, — губ Саннан-сана коснулась мягкая улыбка, придавшая ему сходство с безумным доктором, какими их изображали в фильмах и книгах. — А сейчас?  
— А сейчас я хочу услышать все, — пришлось согласиться Хараде.  
Нет, на самом деле больше всего ему хотелось, чтобы они уже приехали, но такси, словно нарочно, замедлило ход. Хотя почему словно?  
— Ладно, — Саннан-сан вздохнул, как перед прыжком в ледяную воду. — Ты ведь видел его новую машину?  
— Ее разве можно назвать новой?  
Саннан-сан выразительно хмыкнул, и Саноске волей-неволей пришлось замолчать.  
Он не хотел сидеть тут до второго пришествия.  
— Так вот. Каких-то сто лет назад тебе бы и в голову не пришло назвать эту машину развалиной. Она только-только сошла с конвейера, и владельцу компании, который запустил ее в производство, прочили успех, славу и признание. Но все получилось иначе.  
— И что именно произошло? Он прогорел?  
— Почти, — Саннан-сан помолчал. — Строго говоря, все началось еще до того, как машина сошла с конвейера. На стадии изготовления. В цеху работал один парень. Он был калекой, и держали его только потому, что кто-то должен был быть на подхвате. Именно он и стал первой жертвой нашей общей знакомой.  
— Вы говорите так, словно она живая, — Харада ощутил, как по спине против воли скользнул липкий холодок. То ли дело было в тоне, то ли в самом рассказе.  
— В какой-то мере. Вы слышали о ДД?  
— Вы имеете в виду Джерсийского Дьявола?  
— Да, его самого. В чем-то они даже похожи.  
— Хотите сказать, что она когда-то тоже была человеком? — не поверил ему Саноске.  
— Что-то вроде того, — не стал разубеждать его Саннан-сан. — Вы же помните, что в нашей истории был еще один герой? Ну, вот он-то как раз и стал причиной всего этого. Вернее, его смерть. Так случилось, что нужно было что-то подправить на верхних ярусах прямо над чаном, где варили металл для машины. И туда погнали этого парня.  
— Он сорвался? — догадался Харада.  
— Да. И, конечно, когда его вытащили, он уже умер. Просто сварился в металле.  
— И что произошло дальше?  
— Я не знаю почему, — из-за очередного поворота появилось здание заброшенного завода. И Саноске не сомневался, что это то самое. — Возможно, потому, что погибший проклял тех, кто обрек его на мучительную смерть, а может, еще почему, но после того, как машину продали, вокруг нее начали твориться странные, даже пугающие вещи.  
— Она сама их убивала?  
— Руками тех, кто становился ее владельцами.  
— То есть, — Харада прикусил губы, осознавая. — Это Соджи пытался сбить Хиджикату-сана?  
— Не по своей воле, но... да.  
— Дьявол!  
— Не думаю, что вы далеки от истины, — вздохнул Саннан-сан и остановил машину.  
— И зачем мы сюда приехали?  
— Я хочу показать вам место, где все произошло, — Саннан-сан распахнул дверцу и выбрался наружу. — Пойдемте.  
Саноске не стал спорить и последовал за ним. Надо же было разобраться во всей этой чертовщине и понять, зачем его привезли именно сюда. Он оглядывался по сторонам, подмечая, что это место давно не посещали. А еще, что, похоже, его покидали в спешке, потому что тут и там был разбросан ремонтный инвентарь.  
Он задумался, почему ничего не слышал ни о происшествии, ни о том, что происходило, потом и задал этот вопрос Саннан-сану.  
— Мой прадед хорошо позаботился о том, чтобы по округе не ползали ненужные слухи.  
— Прадед? Вы хотите сказать, что ваша семья владела этим заводом?  
— Да, именно это я и сказал, — они остановились возле ворот в один из цехов. — Вот. Отсюда она впервые выехала.  
— И зачем вы привезли меня сюда? — Харада повернулся к нему.  
— Затем, чтобы вы увидели место, где вам предстоит от нее избавиться.  
— В смысле?  
Вместо ответа Саннан-сан взял его за запястье и ввел внутрь цеха. Здесь разруха и запустение ощущались еще сильнее.  
— Думаю, вы еще не поняли, что она необычная машина. Чего только близкие ее хозяев не делали с ней. Взрывали, топили, разбивали. И всегда, слышите, всегда, она возвращалась. А еще медленно, но верно убивала тех, кто сидел за рулем.  
— Что? — холодок внутри начал ощущаться на уровне физического дискомфорта. — Вы же сказали, что она убивала людей вокруг.  
— Их тоже, — Саннан-сан снял очки и потер глаза. — Но самое страшное в ней то, что она черпает жизненную силу во владельцах. Вы уже видели, как Соджи начал изменяться, думаю.  
Харада мгновенно вспомнил и белые волосы, и глаза. Он стиснул кулаки.  
— Сколько ему осталось?!  
— Никогда нельзя сказать наверняка, — Саннан-сан даже не пытался защититься, когда Саноске сгреб его за грудки и оторвал от земли. — Но не думаю, что много.  
— И почему вы говорите мне об этом только сейчас?!  
Саноске захотелось приласкать его кулаком по лицу, и он с трудом сдержался. Очевидно, что Саннан-сан прочитал его намерения по лицу, поэтому, наконец, пояснил.  
— Потому что никак иначе спасти Соджи просто не удастся.  
— Ладно, — потребовалось несколько глубоких вздохов, чтобы действительно успокоиться. — Показывайте, что должны были. И очень надеюсь, что мы успеем.  
Место, где была сделана машина, он увидел очень скоро. Широко распахнутые двери плавильного цеха, внутри которых, казалось, поселилась сама тьма.  
— Там внутри основная печь, — пояснил ему Саннан-сан. — Если загнать машину туда и запустить ее, все будет кончено.  
— Но для этого она должна работать.  
— Поверьте мне, — тут собеседник Саноске нехорошо усмехнулся. — Она работает.

Доки встретили их начавшим стелиться по земле туманом и тишиной. И если раньше Саноске не думал, что в них есть что-то зловещее, то теперь...  
— И как нам найти машину? — спросил он, когда они остановились на въезде.  
— Поверьте мне, она сама нас найдет, — отозвался Саннан-сан. — Она всегда знает, когда поблизости есть люди. Особенно те люди, которые хотят от нее избавиться.  
Харада хмыкнул и двинулся вперед, и очень скоро наткнулся на те самые пятна, которые привлекли его внимание возле бара и о которых ранее упомянул Саннан-сан.  
Они были совсем свежими, так что можно было предположить, что ржавый ночной кошмар, вознамерившийся отобрать у него Соджи, был где-то поблизости.  
Харада зацепился за эту мысль и усмехнулся. Как оказалось, ему надо совсем немного времени и определенные обстоятельства, чтобы он считал незнакомого, в общем-то, парня чуть ли не своим любовником. А ведь у них ничего толком не было. Прикосновение, которое тогда заставило Соджи удрать, и вовсе можно не брать в расчет.  
— Не отходите далеко, — посоветовал ему Саннан-сан, удобнее устраиваясь за рулем машины. Харада и сам это прекрасно понимал. Если все удастся, у него будет не так много времени, чтобы запрыгнуть в салон и убраться отсюда. Главное, чтобы машина не поняла, куда они ее заманивают.  
Было так странно думать о ящике с болтами как о живом существе, но он видел, что она уже успела натворить, и не хотел, чтобы натворила еще больше.  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — туман впереди начал рассеиваться, и прямо перед ним возник Соджи. Остановился, зло прищурив глаза.  
— Решил еще раз попробовать поговорить с тобой, — отозвался Харада.  
— О? Поговорить? — Соджи изобразил живейший интерес, что в его исполнении выглядело форменным издевательством. — После того, как ты ко мне так откровенно клеился?  
Пожалуй, если бы не ситуация, в которой они оба оказались, Саноске поверил бы яду в его голосе и сделал определенные выводы. Сейчас он только хмыкнул. Вот если то же самое Соджи скажет, когда все закончится...  
— Тебя напрягает тот факт, что я к тебе клеился, или то, что я решил поговорить после этого?  
Соджи оскалился так, словно он ему предложил на выбор перерезать себе вены или выпить кислоты.  
— Меня просто выбешивает твое присутствие.  
— Ну с этим я, прости, ничего не могу поделать, — Харада показательно развел руками.  
— Это ты сейчас так заявляешь, что не уберешься?  
— Все правильно, Соджи. Все правильно.  
— Значит, мне придется тебя отсюда убрать, — Окита развернулся и скрылся в тумане, а спустя мгновение его прорезали автомобильные фары.  
— Собственно, тебя-то я и ждал, — пробормотал Харада себе под нос и, развернувшись, бросился обратно.  
На самом деле, он бы, пожалуй, не удивился, не окажись машины Саннан-сана вместе с ним самим на том месте, где он ее оставил. Все-таки было довольно глупо доверять человеку, которого и видел-то второй раз в жизни, но на этот раз внутреннее чутье его не обмануло, и осталось только запрыгнуть в гостеприимно распахнутую дверь.  
А дальше Саннан-сан ударил по газам.

— Ну, вот как-то так все и было, — Харада улыбнулся своим мыслям. — Ты, наверное хочешь спросить, что же я к тебе чувствую после всей этой трепотни, да?  
— Я хочу спросить... — голос был едва слышен, но он все равно заставил Саноске вздрогнуть. Сперва он даже решил, что ему показалось, но пальцы Соджи, которых он касался своей рукой, шевельнулись, а ладонь чуть повернулась. — Что ты сделал с машиной?  
— С какой из двух? — Харада задержал дыхание, наблюдая за тем, как Окита медленно открывает глаза. Перевел дух, когда они оказались привычного, зеленого цвета.  
— С Киёмицу... — Соджи сухо сглотнул и Харада опомнился, помог ему приподняться и прижал к губам кружку с водой. Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, и ему никак не удавалось заставить его успокоиться. — Меня не интересует этот ржавый хлам... Впрочем, нет, — он снова закрыл глаза и обессиленно откинулся на подушку, еще слишком слабый после стольких месяцев беспамятства. — Интересует. Я хочу знать... ты ее уничтожил?  
— Да, — кивнул Харада. — Мне удалось заманить ее в плавильный цех. Вот только, когда он заработал, она заблокировала двери и попыталась утащить тебя с собой.  
— Судя по всему, ты был против, — Соджи усмехнулся уголком губ.  
—— Ты не представляешь, насколько, — Саноске предпочел бы не вспоминать, что испытал, видя, как раскаленный металл подбирается к машине, а Соджи сидит внутри без движения, даже не предпринимая попыток выбраться. — Мне пришлось разбить лобовое стекло и вытянуть тебя через него. А пока этот ржавый хлам плавился, пытаясь до самого последнего момента вырваться из раскаленной ловушки, тебя выкручивало и выламывало в моих руках. А потом ты потерял сознание и...  
— И только пришел в себя, — Соджи хмыкнул. — Последнее, что я помню, это как привез Киёмицу в мастерскую, хотя обычно занимался ее ремонтом сам. А когда возвращался, увидел на стоянке эту машину. Помню нестерпимое желание оказаться за ее рулем и больше, пожалуй, ничего... Так, где Киёмицу?  
— Стоит на улице под домом, — улыбнулся Харада, чувствуя теперь даже какую-то неловкость в его обществе, хотя пока мыл, и ухаживал за ним, ничего подобного не было. — Правда, тебе придется окрепнуть, прежде чем хотя бы сесть в нее.  
— Ну, посадить меня в нее можешь и ты, — Соджи усмехнулся. — А вот с тем, чтобы гонять как раньше, действительно придется подождать. Кстати, почему ты до сих пор не сделал двух вещей?  
— И каких это?  
— Первое, — Соджи с трудом поднял дрожащую руку и ткнул себя в ключицу. — Почему ты до сих пор не доделал мою татуировку и второе... Я долго буду ждать, когда ты меня, наконец, поцелуешь?!  
Харада сморгнул, пытаясь понять, не показалось ли ему, а потом усмехнулся.  
Если с первым он, так и быть, повременит, то со вторым... точно нет.


End file.
